


Beyond the Action: The Past

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Series: Beyond the Action [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Gen, Song: Wanted Dead Or Alive (Bon Jovi), Write to Rank, Write to Rank 2, Yellow Belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Robin's past with the Teen Titans comes back unexpectedly.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Wally West
Series: Beyond the Action [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837123
Kudos: 18
Collections: (General) Write to Rank (2020), (World) Beyond the Night (DC Comics/Batman), Platonic Relationships





	Beyond the Action: The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Young Justice and Teen Titans. Written for round to of Write to Rank 2. 500 words or less, a story using the line "Dead or alive. You're coming with me."

"Dead or alive. You're coming with me."

Robin leaned up against a pillar, listening to the gravelly voice of Slade, a definite figment of his past. His own breath came ragged from having dodged the man's attacks. Glancing over his shoulder, he wished he'd said something to his new team regarding his past interactions with the man; he might not be in his current situation.

He heard the man move closer, and closer, his footsteps echoing through the abandoned building, his blade dragging against the wall, letting Robin know from which direction the man was coming. Glancing at the side, he found himself diving for the window, the already broken glass breaking further as his small frame launched out of the window. His hand reached for his grappling hook, only for something to tackle him around the waist, making him and the person crash into the ground from the second floor.

Slade used the arm which held onto his blade now rammed into the ground to lift himself up off of Robin while the other arm continued holding onto the boy. Robin's gloved hands reached out for anything which might allow him to dislodge himself from the man's grip, yet his fingers barely brushed the ground below him.

Then came a watery blast right above him which made Slade drop Robin onto the ground. Robin rolled out from underneath Slade, wincing as he moved due to the injuries sustained in his fall. Despite the pain, he moved over towards his team, where Aqualad stood glaring at the man. He quickly slipped behind him, his head turning to peer around the older teen, his breath finally steading.

"Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't we be asking what's going on?" Superboy asked.

Slade stood, glaring at them. "Let me rephrase my earlier statement. You're coming with me alive, while your friends are going to die."

A yellow flash zoomed-in, knocking Slade back, yet Kid Flash's high speed did little to nothing to knock the man off his feet. Miss Martian flew in, using her telekinetic powers to lift Slade up. "Let's see who's under the mask, shall we?"

"D..." Robin found himself unable to finish his warning. Instead, he tugged at the back of Aqualad's clothing, pulling him down onto the ground almost on top of him, his injuries from the fall aching, just as yet another Slade robot exploded, sending debris everywhere. Aqualad pushed himself up off Robin, who took a deep breath, his eyes darting around. There was damage to almost everyone's uniforms, but nothing they wouldn't heal from.

He couldn't help but notice Superboy staring at the crater left by the explosion. "Seriously. What's going on?"

Robin took a deep breath, knowing the others didn't know about the Teen Titans.


End file.
